Blue Hearts
by animedrawngirl
Summary: I wrote this because I wanted a fic with a lot of making out in it. LuLaw content ahead. ZoSan stuff if you really squint too.


Gentle waves rocked the Sunny as a sea of stars sparkled in the waters below. The moon lit up the world as night slowly passed by. The salty ocean wind sent soft gusts to caress the ship full of sleeping pirates. Rain sprinkled down to the ocean in the distance, leaving the fresh smell to wash over the Sunny.

A gentle blue light lit up the aquarium bar under the deck. Dozens of fish milled around in the water as night settled in. The dim light bathed everything in the bar a quiet blue. A tall man sat back in the booth seat and leaned against the cold glass. Sitting on top of the man was captain Luffy. The smaller man sat with his legs on either side of the other's. His face was buried in the other's hands as they shared tender kisses.

Soft rubber arms wrapped around the taller man and held him close. A skilled tongue teased the other's lips and explored their mouth. Luffy broke away from the dark haired man he was kissing to gulp down a few breaths. The air inside was hot and his body started to reflect that. Sweat covered his chest as it rose and fell.

"Torao," Luffy said in a quite voice. "no one else is awake now."

The taller man smirked up at his breathless partner. A long tattooed finger brushed the boy's slightly swollen lips as dark eyes stared at him. "Is that why you're so hungry for me, Straw Hat-ya?" Trafalgar's other hand rested on Luffy's hip, keeping the boy on his lap.

"I'm always hungry!" The smaller captain exclaimed. A large smile lit up his face before he leaned back in to steal the older man's lips. Tongues danced and twirled between the two men as they continued on. Law took the chance to slide his hand under the boy's pants and rest it on his soft thighs. His tattooed hand squeezed at the rubbery flesh.

Luffy let out a quiet moan from the attention. He grazed the taller man's lips with his teeth and gave a gentle yank. Mischievous eyes stared into the dark tired ones in front of him. "Besides, Torao, you're the one wanting me." A "shishishi" came from the younger man's lips. He moved his hips closer to the man under him and brushed against the hard on hiding underneath spotted jeans.

Trafalgar smirked and showed his dangerous grin. "Feels like I'm not the only one." Strong hands gripped either side of the smaller boy. Law thrust his hips upwards and rubbed against Luffy. Both men had erections straining against their pants. The smaller captain let out a gasp as he felt the friction. The taller man watched the teen's face contort as he moved against him again. This earned him another, louder, gasp.

Straw Hat leaned into his partner and stole his lips once more. This time he was sloppy and unfocused. Luffy kissed along the man's ear, down his chin and all over the soft lips. As they kissed, the two of them continued to grind into one another.

With the younger captain moving on his own, Trafalgar was able to slide his hands up. Long, nimble fingers caressed the teen's scar and ran across it a few times. Law closed his eyes and remembered back to cutting into the boy's rubber skin and performing the surgery while under attack. He lost himself in the memory of dissecting and repairing the boy. There was something so grotesque, so intimate, and so very hot that turned him on.

Luffy panted against the older man's lips. His scar was sensitive and feeling the gentle hands on his chest sent shivers up his spine. Small pink nipples perked up against the hot air. Law took notice and started to play with them, running tattooed thumbs over the puckered skin. The smaller captain moaned against his lips as Trafalgar continued to play with the teen's chest.

The tiny boy pulled away from the other's wet lips to let out loud moans. Ever since the surgery, his chest was extra sensitive. All the attention he was getting started to cloud his mind. A strand of saliva that connected the two shone like sparkling silver in the blue light. Long fingers pinched the pink skin suddenly and pulled. Luffy bent over and moaned out loudly. The whole bar echoed his lust filled voice.

Trafalgar took advantage of his hunched over partner. He leaned in and continued their kisses. His teeth sunk into the teen's tongue and pulled. The pink muscle stretched out of the boy's mouth past what a normal tongue would. Luffy let out an surprised noise and tried to struggle. Instead of winning his tongue back, he was punished with more pinches to his sensitive skin. He reeled back and let out a hushed moan this time.

"You have to be quite, Straw Hat-ya, or else you'll wake the crew." Law teased with a deadly smirk on his face. He released the boy's tongue and watched as it snapped back in place.

Luffy's hands flew up to his mouth. Soft chocolate eyes misted over with tears. "That hurt, idiot!" The teen pouted as he opened his mouth and held his tongue out, trying to view the damage. He wasn't bleeding, at least not as far as he could tell.

"Keep quite or I'll get rougher with you." Law warned as his thumbs flicked at puckered pink flesh. The smaller captain's body tensed from the sudden pleasure. He became ridged as a board after quickly clasping his hands over his mouth. This earned a mischievous laugh from the older man. His eyes narrowed as he continued his attack. Tattooed fingers rubbed the sensitive skin in soft circles. The boy relaxed into the gentle pleasure as his eyes clouded with lust.

Law could feel the boy relax into him as he teased the soft skin. Slowly the younger of the two started to rock his hips again. Small gasps of pleasure escaped the confines of his hands as the friction grew. The taller captain felt his smirk grow as he watched the smaller boy. The way his woodland eyes were glazed over in pleasure, as well as a slight residue of tears that perched precariously on his eye lids, made Luffy look so adorable. The muffled moans of pleasure and slight glistening sheen of sweat only added to that. The cutest thing, however, was that the boy thought he was in control.

The teen seemed slow when it came to understanding that Trafalgar was always in control. He would learn no matter how long it took though. Patience is a requirement to be a surgeon, so the older man had plenty of time to spare for teaching the younger boy.

"Move your hands." Law instructed. Luffy quickly complied and placed them on the back of the seat behind the other's head. The taller man's hands snapped closed on the boy's nipples and pulled. The teen arched his back and let out a loud groan of pain. Tears spilled over from his eyes as he felt the pleasure disappear. "That won't do, straw hat-ya. You have to be quiet." Law couldn't brush the smirk off his lips as he squeezed hard again and pulled. The sensitive skin stretched further than any normal human's ever could.

Luffy tore his hands away from the seat and went to put them over his mouth again. "Keep them there." Trafalgar demanded.

"But..." The teen tried to protest before feeling tattooed fingers clasp around his puckered flesh again. Another loud moan pushed out from the depths of his throat, interrupting himself.

"Bite your tongue if you have to. Just keep your hands there." Tanned thumbs rubbed gentle circles on the bruised skin. Shakily, Luffy placed his hands on the back of the seat. Timid eyes stared down at the older man, wondering what would happen next. "How obedient." An air of dominance came from the older captain as he smirked up at the trembling boy. The dim blue light only made his mischievous face look that much sexier.

Law leaned in and flicked his tongue across the abused skin. A tremor shook the boy's body as he struggled to stay still and quiet. Lips still swollen from all the kissing pressed against the puckered flesh. Soft butterfly kisses were left all over the teen's chest. A wet trail traced the large scar. Tattooed hands snaked around the boy and held him closer.

Hungry lips kissed and licked at the only rough skin on the boy's body. Trafalgar could feel his own member twitching against the cloth prison as he thought back to that operation. Nails dug into the younger's back as Law could feel the cold metal scalpel in his hands again. He closed his tired eyes as he recalled skillfully slicing open the boy's tattered skin. Teeth bit down on the scar. Luffy threw his head back and opened his mouth as if to scream, but remained silent, feeling the noise catch in his throat.

The damage was so chaotic. His organs were singed and scrambled. There were times when Law wasn't even sure he'd pull through. A twisted tongue lapped at the scar and covered it in a trail of saliva. Finger nails dug even deeper into the back of the boy. The operation took forever. Finally stitching the boy up while the monitors relaid the teen's steady heart beat was one of the bigger thrills of Law's life.

Sharp teeth bit into the center of the scar. Trafalgar relished his handy work as the smaller boy choked out a pained cry. Tears covered his face and blurred his chocolate eyes. The scream was a little too pained for the older man's liking. He unlatched his teeth from the boy's skin and looked up at the tear stained face. Soft lips started to kiss away the large salty tears. One hand gently rubbed large circles on the boy's back as the other one laced tattooed fingers in the teen's raven black hair.

"Are you okay, straw hat-ya?" A gentle voice asked. Trembling arms wrapped around the taller man's neck as Luffy buried his head in the crook between the older man's head and shoulder. Hot tears rand down the taller captain's skin as he held the teen to him. Gentle reassuring gestures helped ground the two of them. "Do you want to stop?"

Short black hair tickled Law's neck as Luffy shook his head in response. "Do you need a minute?" This time the boy nodded as he clung to the older man. The smaller captain's body slowly stopped shaking as gentle hands and soft kisses lightened the mood. Short finger nails softly scratched the teen's back as they sat on the seat and relaxed in the gentle blue light. Law whispered sweet nothings in Luffy's ears while the tears gradually stopped.

After a few minutes Luffy pulled away. His face was red and swollen from crying. "I'm ready." He finally said.

"Alright. Was I too rough?" A deep, caring voice asked.

"Not really. It was just too much all at once." Luffy shrugged it off and looked to the side. "I'm better now, so you don't have to hold back."

"Careful what you say, straw hat-ya. I may just take you up on that." A familiar evil glint shown in the older captain's eyes. A playful mouth nipped at soft rubber ears as he spoke. Tattooed hands ran down the boy's back and slid under the elastic on Luffy's shorts. A plump butt sat in his hands. Luffy was back to panting out in pleasure quickly.

The two men rocked against each other as they continued on. Law stole Luffy's lips. Trafalgar used his powers to take the clothes off of his partner and flashed them to somewhere on the other side of the blue room. Fingers circled around the ring of muscles on the younger boy's rear. A tongue pushed against the teen's throat and up ran up the length. Teeth nipped at the rubber boy's chin.

Tired eyes narrowed as Law claimed the boy's body as his treasure. Tattooed fingers continued to press and rub at the smaller boy's ass and his teeth bared into soft skin before his mouth stole more kisses from the plump pink lips. The taller man thrust his hips up into his partner's as their stiff members rubbed against one another.

Soft lips brushed against Law's skin as he continued kissing the rubber man's neck. His busy fingers slowly relaxing the ring of muscles on his partner. "T-torao," Luffy breathed out. "I'm ready for more." The lust hung heavy in his words as glazed over eyes stared up at the taller captain.

"Impatient tonight, aren't we?" Trafalgar teased as he left one more nip on the teen's ear. One hand shifted away from the soft rump it played with and into a pocket on the spotted jeans that still adorned the older's legs. He pulled out a small bottle with clear liquid in it after a minute of rummaging. "Get on all fours." Law instructed as he popped the top off his bottle. Luffy quickly complied and bent down on his hands and knees on the cold floor. The dim blue light swam over the teen's pale, scar riddled body as he waited for more attention from his partner.

A dominate smirk crossed the older man's mouth. Complying so quickly will earn the tiny teen a reward. Transparent liquid cascaded down from the bottle onto Luffy's ass. The liquid flowed over the blue lit skin, around the puckered entrance, and some dripped down the teen's balls making a mess on the floor under him. Shinny wet fingers pressed against the entrance on the teen as Law leaned over and whispered in Luffy's ear, "Don't move. Don't even squirm."

A single finger slowly worked it's way into the teen. Slipping and sliding gently around loosening the muscles as it was pushed further in bit by bit. Law's free hand wrapped around the younger captain and grasped his stiff member. Quite a bit of the lubricant had run over the pulsing flesh, leaving it slick. His hand pumped slowly as a second finger was added to the mix.

Hot, heavy breaths came from the younger boy as he felt the onslaught quicken. He relaxed into the attack but couldn't keep the pleasure out of his voice. His mouth hung open as dirty pants and moans pushed out from deep inside him. Sweat dotted his body as his partner continued to play, thrust, and pull on him. Pale arms kept him up as he fought hard against shaking and moving to meet the rhythm Law had set. "If you keep this up," straw hat panted out, "I'm gonna cum."

"So soon?" Law teased as he hooked his fingers ever so slightly. The angle allowed him to brush against Luffy's sweet spot with every stroke. Soft pink lips let loose a savory sweet squeal. Trafalgar's grip tightened on the teen's member as he sped up both his hands. "Your crew is still sleeping. Do I need to gag you, Straw hat-ya?"

Icy spiders ran up and down the younger boy's back as he listened to the threat. "No. I don't want to be gagged." Luffy admitted. The tiny raven haired teen bit his bottom lip as they continued. Muffled moans still slipped out quietly. The soft blue glow of the room was starting to be replaced by the fuzzy white of an impending orgasm. The younger boy felt his body start to tense and heat up. "Torao!" Luffy warned again.

Tattooed hands slowed down their pace as once again Law leaned over Luffy. "Cum for me." The smirk so large on the man's face Luffy could hear it in the command. "Cum Straw Hat-ya."

The slowed pace made it harder for him to tip over the edge. Luffy was so close, he could feel everything was right there, he just needed a little bit more. The teen was weak to words and felt himself rock slightly on his knees back into the man's fingers and hand. A loud moan rung through his throat and out his mouth as everything faded to white. A sweet feeling of release shook his body as he came. Hot white liquid splashed on the floor mixing with the slick mess of the lube.

Law could feel the boy's muscles clench around him as he finished. Long tattooed fingers slid gingerly out of the boy as he continued his orgasm. A long tongue flicked over the white mess that covered his other hand that just moments ago was grasping the boy's member. "Disobedient." Trafalgar purred into his hand as the younger captain shook under him. Tired dark eyes narrowed as he thought about the punishment that would ensue. His hands grabbed the panting teen by his arms and pulled him backwards.

The younger boy's member twitched at the last of his orgasm while he was pulled back. He felt his arms pulled and twisted behind his back but didn't pay much mind since his body was still buzzing from the pleasure. Luffy turned his head to steal more kisses from his partner as the high gradually wore off. Soft pink lips clashed with hungry ones as they kissed and nipped at one another. His hazy mind was slow to process that Law had unzipped his pants and pulled out his own hardened member. The older captain brought the two of them up onto the comfortable couch that sat against the fish tank. Law laid back as a finger caressed the rubber boy's chin. "Sit on my face and suck me off." He commanded in a deep yet savory voice. Lust filled eyes watched the older man's tongue flick out and run across his lips as he waited.

Luffy reached out to crawl onto his partner and comply, but realized something wasn't right. He gave a panicked gasp as he looked behind him. "I'm all tied up!" He shouted. His long, stretched out arms wiggled in an attempt to get free. "Hey, Torao! Untie me!"

"You moved. This is your punishment." Law smirked. His deep golden eyes watched as the other fought against the knots. He had been extra careful to tie up his partner with complicated knots. That way the rubber captain couldn't escape easily. "If I don't feel a mouth around my cock soon, I'll add to your punishment." The feeling of authority made the older man's skin tingle. He lived for dominating his partner completely.

"No fair." Luffy whined as he did his best to move around. "I never get to tie you up." The tiny teen pouted.

"Maybe some day." Law offered before wrapping his hands around the teen's hips and pulling him down. A skilled tongue darted out of his mouth and started to lap at the slicked up entrance. The taste of wild berries danced on the man's tongue. Flavored lube was god send, he mused. The delicious taste only beckoned the man deeper inside his partner as he longed for more.

The smaller captain moaned out before dropping down onto the long fat dick in front of him. His hot wet mouth wrapped around it and teased the head. A wet tongue swirled around it and soaked the appendage. He opened his mouth and dropped his head down lower, a soft tongue leaving a trail of saliva down the shaft. Teeth left a soft nip at the base of the cock before tracing his way back up. A few gentle kisses along the underside of the head earned him a moan. He could feel the vibrations travel through Law's throat up into him. Luffy took the member in his mouth once more and started to establish a rhythm. Up and down he moved his whole body. Law's arms tightened around his hips to keep Luffy's ass still and close enough to take the man's tongue. More moans escaped the pair as they continued on.

Pleasure washed over the two of them like the waves lapping at the sides of the Thousand Sunny. The younger captain leaned down as much as he could and took his partner's full length down his throat. Law showed his appreciation by licking the younger boy faster and deeper. Luffy moaned out around the dick as he bobbed up and down. He could feel the head of his partner's member brushing along his throat as he sucked him. The boy's pace sped up unreasonably. His rubber throat quickly accommodating the dick.

This time, Trafalgar was the first to crack. The older captain was helpless when being sucked that quickly. He broke away from his partner's rear to let out a loud moan. The air in the blue room seemed much hotter and thicker than before. If this continued he would definitely cum quickly. "Stop." Law's demand, carried on hushed whispers that barely hissed out from behind his teeth, fell on deaf ears. Crap, if he didn't do something quick the night would end far faster than he wanted it to. A tattooed finger pushed deep inside the boy's entrance as he tried once more, with more authority, to stop his partner. His voice was stronger and much more commanding when he barked out "Stop, Straw Hat-ya."

Luffy opened his mouth and pulled the member out of him. A slick, wet dick slowly unsheathed itself from a deep rubber throat. It twitched as the cooler air in the room replaced the soft hot mouth it was buried in. A few strands of saliva connected the head of the member to Luffy's panting mouth. Small tears on the younger's face glowed blue in the room. He may be rubber, but it was still taxing on him to deep throat a monster like Trafalgar.

Law guided his partner to a position much like before on the comfortable couch. Luffy laid on the cushions with his ass up in the air and his face squished against the plush seats. The older captain reached into his pockets once more and produced a small square package. He took great care in opening it and sliding out a clear lubricated condom. One hand went up to smack the teen's ass before he placed the latex on himself. Once on, skilled fingers pushed inside and teased the smaller boy. "Still relaxed?"

"And wet. I blame your tongue." Luffy snickered in response. Trafalgar pulled his hands out from the boy and positioned himself at the teen's entrance. He pushed in slowly, watching the tip slide effortlessly into the boy. The smaller captain gave out a grunt but continued taking the member. It didn't take long before Law was completely buried up to the base in his partner. "I'm still sensitive from coming." Luffy admitted. "I don't know how long I'll last."

"That's fine. Your throat felt too good tonight." Law started to thrust into the smaller boy. Dark golden eyes watched his length slide out and back into the soft rubber ass in front of him. Slick squishing sounds filled the blue room quickly accompanied by moans from the younger captain. The sounds and view were already making the older man want to cum. He was admittedly weak to his partner's voice. "Since you like moving so much, why don't you do the work?" Trafalgar teased as his hips stopped moving.

Luffy shot back a surprised look as best he could before going along with it. The request was far from a usual one from the domineering captain, but it proved to be a great one. A plump soft ass rocked back onto him slowly, taking all of him before rocking forward just as slow. Luffy's hips moved bit by bit as he continued on. A few minutes of rocking and he finally found the perfect position. Law's long cock was now rubbing completely against the younger's prostate and sending wave after wave of pleasure with every movement. The rubber captain picked up his pace as he felt the pleasure building. His own cock was twitching in anticipation, precum dripping down the head.

"Fuck, Luffy-ya." Law bit out watching the lustful captain rocking faster back onto his dick. Moans from the smaller boy grew louder as they continued on. Strong tattooed arms wrapped around the smaller boy and pulled him backwards. Luffy's front was fully exposed and his cock twitched more from the sudden change of position. He could feel Law sliding deeper into him. "You feel so tight like this." The older captain purred against the rubber boy's neck. "Just a little more."

Trafalgar started to thrust his length deep into his panting partner as they moved together. One hand ventured down and wrapped around the teen's twitching member. A strong hand pumped him as they continued. "Torao!" Luffy shouted out as they moved with one another. "Torao I'm going to cum again!"

"Not yet, Luffy-ya." Teeth bit down where neck met shoulder as the two lost all rhythm. The smaller captain fell victim to the pleasure of having something so long and hard in him. He could feel it press everywhere in this position, especially behind his own member. "shit." Law bit out as he felt the heat build and tense inside himself. "Now, cum for me Straw Hat-ya."

Trafalgar's voice was low and strong. That coupled with the thrusting and stroking of his member sent him over the edge once more. Luffy felt himself shiver as he came all over the seat he was on. White clouded his vision. Half lidded eyes blurred when he felt his partner orgasm inside him. Law's member became stiffer and almost seemed to swell as, he too, came.

The taller captain rested his head on the younger's shoulder as the pleasant after-sex feeling vibrated through his sweaty body. Their breathing labored in time with one another. The dim blue room helped to relax the two captains after their activities. Law placed soft kisses on the smaller boy as he untied the rubber arms from one another. "You felt great." He purred in his lover's ear.

"You did the hard work." Luffy gave a tired "shishishi" in response. The two lazily leaned into one another to share more soft kisses. Outside the room footsteps echoed down the hall. Law tensed up and snapped his head over to the entrance of the room. A shadow of a crew member, obscured by the night, stepped through the door.

Another blue light lit up the room for only an instant. A tired and disgruntled swordsman walked in and looked around the room. "Damn, thought I heard something in here." A hand reached up and scratched at the back of his moss green hair. The man wandered inside the room further and looked around. "This isn't the weight room." He muttered to himself.

Hidden in a corner of the room were Law and Luffy. The older captain was tied up with the rubber boy after slapping a hand over the teen's mouth and using his other to keep him pinned in the hiding spot. Tired eyes peered into the darkness watching their unwanted visitor, wondering if Zoro-ya could really get lost so easily on his own ship.

"It's just Zoro." Luffy tried to reason through the tattooed hand, but it came out much more muffled and incomprehensible. Instead the smaller captain was met with a panicking tired face. Law continued to carefully watch the intruder.

Zoro had gotten rather close to the corner the two captains were crammed in. "Let's see, I just have to go forward if it's up on deck." The green haired man figured. His bare feet padded on the wooden floor as he walked closer and closer to the two men.

"Hey moss head," A familiar and rather tired voice rang out, "the hell are you doing in here?" A snap sounded through the room as a lighter flicked to life. A short lived red flame danced against the glass of the aquarium walls. The soothing smell of cigarette smoke slowly wafted through the room.

"You got lost." Zoro pointedly said, turning to face the other man.

"Try again!" Sanji spat in frustration. "We agreed to meet in the weight room. You know, the place you spend all your free time!" The two started towards either ready to start a fight right there. Law watched in quiet awe by Luffy's crew having so much energy this late at night. The rubber captain wasn't the only one with more energy than a normal person should have it looked like.

The cook's shiny black loafer suddenly slid under him. The man's attention went from the swordsman down to what he had just stepped in. Both men looked at the shining slightly white mess left on the wooden floor. A long pause played out as they processed what it could be. "Really?" Sanji quietly asked. "You were so impatient you didn't even wait for me?"

"What!?" Zoro lost his cool as he stared down at the mess. "That wasn't me!" The gruff man insisted.

"Lying has never been your strong suit, moss head."

"But I really didn't!"

Sanji grabbed the swordsman by his arm and started to lead him out of the blue room. "If you're so damn impatient I expect you to make it up to me." The cook continued on some lecture as the men left earshot. After several minutes of silence Law finally plied his hand away from Luffy's face.

"Hey, hey Torao!" The teen complained. "It's just my crew. Who cares if they know I just had sex?"

"I care." The older captain could feel his face flush deep crimson as he spoke. "We've been in this alliance for all of what!? A week? I don't know if you've noticed but half your crew is rather weary of me, Straw Hat-ya." The older captain produced a few napkins from his other pocket and started to clean himself up before attending to the mess left around the room.

Luffy bust out laughing as he watched the taller man precariously clean cum off the floor. "You care what my crew thinks of you? I never would have expected that from the surgeon of death!" The rubber boy teased.

"Some things are meant to stay private, like sex and nightmares." Law bit out as he finished the task. "Now get dressed before someone else comes."

"Can't." Luffy shrugged.

"Why not?"

"My clothes are floating in the tank." Luffy pointed lazily at the fish tank across the room. Among the schooling fish were a few articles of clothes floating around the water. A look of dread crossed the older man's face as he realized that in a moment of passion he hadn't paid attention to where he had flung them.

A tattooed hand smacked against the older man's embarrassed face as he muttered something about it being the last time they had sex on the Sunny.


End file.
